The meeting on the Molecular Biology of Mitochondria nd Chloroplasts will be held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory from Tuesday, August 25, through Sunday, August 30, 1987. We expect approximately 300 attendees. Emphasis will be on the most recent advances in the biogenesis of the mitochondria and chloroplast organelles and the characterization, expression and transmission of their genomes. Our aim is to bring together a broad spectrum of scientists and clinicians to provide a unique opportunity to discuss the developments in organelle biogenesis.